Kidnapping and A Picnic
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi takes Misao on an outing to relieve some stress....


Kidnapping and A Picnic

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial profit from this work of fiction.

A/N: In answer to the SLML April challenge. I want to thank my Imoto-chan for all her help and suggestions. You are the best!

Aoshi rested his arm over his head against the door frame of the dojo, brushing the back of his other arm across his face, wiping the sweat from his face. He listened to the yelling coming across the Aoiya compound. He could hear Okon yelling at Misao and Okina trying to calm everyone down. He cocked his head to catch what few words he could; it was the same as the past few days. He sighed, pulling his uniform top over the mesh undershirt and made his way to the commotion.

Aoshi entered the kitchen and saw Misao's feet turn onto the second landing of the stairs and disappear from view. He turned to Okon, his face grim. "Ne, Aoshi-sama. I was just trying to get her to slow down." Okon started to explain.

"It's alright, Okon-san. Misao's just frustrated. She doesn't like feeling confined; you need to let her do things if she's able." Aoshi replied. He looked at both Okon and Omasu, "Would you put together a lunch basket? I think an afternoon out will calm her down." When the two women agreed, Aoshi made his way upstairs. As he neared the rooms her shared with Misao, he could hear her pacing and muttering to herself.

He slid open the door and watched his petite wife make round after round around the room. "I'll just get Aoshi to..."

"You'll get me to do what, exactly?" Aoshi asked as he slid the door shut behind him. He walked up to her as she stood still in the center of the room. He placed his hands on her slim but strong shoulders. "Tell them not to watch after you, to take care of you? You know as well as I, those two are mother hens." He responded with his usual calm voice, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I just wish they wouldn't smother me. I can still do things...The way they're treating me, it's as if I'm on my deathbed." Misao pouted, reaching out to play with one of the ties to his shirt.

Aoshi inwardly cringed at her choice of words. "I know, but not today." At her quizzical look he continued. "We are going to disappear for a little while; I'm kidnapping you."

"Aoshi?"

He laid a finger across her soft lips, "No questions." He took her hand and they left the room. In the kitchen, Aoshi accepted the basket and blanket while Misao, Okon and Omasu apologized to each other. Aoshi handed the blanket to Misao and taking her hand they left the Aoiya. They walked for a bit, just enjoying the peace and quiet and each other's presence. "Where are we going?" Misao asked.

"Ah, no questions." Aoshi turned and looked down at her. He smiled when a pout came over her lips. He kissed it away, pulling back he ran a finger down her cheek and watched a blush spread over her cheeks. A few minutes later, they stopped in the shadow of a large tree on the edge of a clearing covered in wild flowers. Aoshi took the blanket from Misao and spread it on the ground. He watched as she made herself comfortable and patted the spot beside her in invitation. As he sat beside her, he heard her sigh as she leaned her head on his strong shoulder. "Daijobu desu ka?"

She rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric covering his shoulder, "Hai." The two sat in silence watching the flowers bend gently in the soft breeze and the birds flitting around.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

After eating the lunch Omasu and Okon had prepared, Aoshi lay with his head in Misao's lap. He rarely spent a lazy day and thought he should do so more often. "Yes, you should." Aoshi's eyes snapped open, he had not realized he had spoken the thought. "Times like this will be harder to come by soon." Misao finished, brushing his bangs away from his wonderfully green eyes.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth where he placed a kiss to her palm. "We'll make time, koi. I promise." When he saw her sad smile, he reached up and lightly cupped her cheek. "What is troubling you so?"

She shook her head, not wanting to answer and not even knowing how to answer. When she felt the persistent tug on her braid, she sighed. "I don't know. There are so many feelings running amok inside..."

Aoshi reached around and rubbed her back, not moving from her lap. "It's normal to feel that way; you're afraid of what's to come. Just remember, I'll always be here, I'll always stay by your side. You can tell me anything koishii." He ran his hand over her hair. "Actually, I'm a little afraid too." He finished quietly.

Misao's stunning blue eyes widened at his confession, "Honto ne?" Hardly believing his words. "Ano, you don't fear anything, anata."

Aoshi played with the ties of his uniform top, not meeting her eyes. "Iie, there is one thing I'm very afraid of: I'm afraid of losing you." His softly spoken confession almost lost to the slight breeze. "If something happened to you, it would be the end of me." His emerald gaze finally meeting sapphire.

"I feel the same." Misao told him, running her slim fingers through his dark locks. Just knowing he shared the same feelings, made her strong. "We shall make sure nothing happens to either of us." She smiled down at him, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lips.

"Aa," his reply came with a smile. He then felt a soft nudge against his cheek where it rested against Misao. "Does it hurt?"

Misao caressed the small mound of her stomach, "Not really. Not wanting to be left out, I imagine."

Aoshi turned his head and pressed a kiss to her bulging belly. "You are not forgotten, Little One. Don't hurt your okasan." He whispered.

They were silent for several minutes, hoping their child would make his or her presence known again. Misao took great delight in Aoshi's reaction each time he felt their child move. She remembered the first time it had happened: it had been early in the morning and they had been sleepily snuggling in their futon when she felt the movement that heralded a kick. When Aoshi had bolted from the futon, she knew he had felt what she had been feeling for a few weeks; she had laughed at his wide-eyed expression as he crouched several feet away. "You finally felt it," She had told him softly as she held out a hand to him. When he rejoined her, she answered all his questions: no, it didn't hurt; yes, she had felt them before and everything was fine. From then on, any time they were together, Aoshi's hand would find it's way to her belly and invariably the baby would kick as if to say hello to him. She would never forget the look on his face each time he felt their child.

Aoshi sat up, "I think I'm squashing him or her." He said after a particularly hard kick. He shifted to rest against the tree and pulled Misao into his embrace. He gently rubbed her abdomen to calm the movement, "Have you contacted Takani-sensei about coming for the birth?"

"Didn't have to, she sent a letter saying everyone would be coming." Misao replied, caressing his forearm.

"Everyone?"

Misao turned her head to look up at him and laughed to herself. The expression on his face was almost comical. "Hai, everyone. Megumi, for obvious reasons, Sano who follows her everywhere. Kaoru for support and Himura for the same reason as Sano. Then there's Yahiko who might bring Subame and Kenji. Kaoru-san said they might even bring Ayame and Suzume too." At the last, Aoshi's expression softened; she knew he had a soft spot for the two young girls. "I'm thinking you could use the support too."

"There's no need. I'll be with you." He told her confidently.

"I know you will. I was thinking about the days before. And before you say it, Okina will only try to get you drunk."

Aoshi laughed softly and Misao let the sound wash over her. "True. Maybe that would not be such a bad thing."

"Aoshi!" Misao sat up and turned to face him.

He smiled at her and then suddenly became very serious. "I've read things and heard other fathers talking..." He lowered his eyes.

"Anata," Misao started, taking his face in her small hands. "That is not your way. You face things head on, this is no different."

"Iie, this is very different. This is all about you..." He still could not meet her eyes.

Misao caressed his strong cheekbones and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Nothing will happen to me. Everyone is looking out for me and I'll have the best doctor helping." She told him, confidently. She knew he had brought them out here for her to relax and now their positions were reversed. Now he was the one feeling out of sorts.

"Honto ne?" He asked in a small voice, looking at her.

"Honto." She replied, wiping the tear from his face. "What is it you said to me: _"I will always stay by your side.'_ The same is true for me. I will never leave you, Aoshi-anata." When she saw hope in his eyes she smiled. "I want to see you with our children."

Aoshi pulled back a bit, "Children? As in more than one?"

"We'll have to see where Kami-sama takes us, but I would like more than one." She heard and felt him take a deep breath. "A whole house full of little girls to pester you, like I did." She teased.

Aoshi fell back against the tree and loosened his arms, letting them fall from around Misao, "I am doomed." He sighed, already picturing the scene and loving it.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

When the two returned to the Aoiya late in the afternoon, they were in much better spirits. When Omasu took the basket from Aoshi, she remarked that they looked rested and happy. "Arigato, we are."

"So kidnapping worked?" Omasu asked with a smile and a soft laugh.

Aoshi, smiled gently in return and nodded. "I think I may have to do it more often." He looked out into the garden and saw Misao picking flowers with Okina, chatting away. "Definitely more often."

FIN


End file.
